Klaroline Drabbles
by HelloLoveForever
Summary: Series of drabbles/one-shots about Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello My name is Lydia. These will be a series of drabbles/one-shots about Klaroline. Maybe some other couples will join I don****'t know. I'll be updating this when I take a break from writing my main fanfiction - Eternal Love. Btw that fanfiction is not published yet - I am still working on it!**

Klaus Mikaelson has lived a 1000 years. He saw many things - some ugly that would make you sick, while others beautiful that would make your heart skip a beat. He also saw a lot of people, a lot of faces, but non of them caught his interest. Until one day somebody captured his attention like no other had. When he first saw her, Klaus instantly thought she was beautiful. But at that time he was too busy figuring out how to create more hybrids, so he hadn't thought about her much.

Then he saw her at the party, the Homecoming. A plot from the Salvatores to take his down, and failing miserably. She looked beautiful. She was different, special, interesting. She had this light around her - he couldn't really explain it. Her goilden hair that fell down her shoulders in waves - all he wanted to do was bury his hands there while he kissed her senseless. Her soft green-blue eyes held so much light in them, she was full of life - something he hadn't seen in a person for a long time. Her smile was only spreading the light arond her even more, and her laugh was the most beautiful melody, Klaus had ever heard. He wanted to hear that sound for the rest of his eternal life. He wanted her. Not just for sex - he wanted _her. _Her body, her soul, her mind. He wanted her by his side forever. Then he could sense danger so he used the sirebond to make Tyler get her out of there. He found himself caring for her safety, not wanting her to be caught in the middle of a crossfire.

Next he saw her when he went to heal her for her birthday. Klaus still didn't know why he ordered Tyler to bite her. The last thing he wasnted was to bring her pain, but he did just that and on her birthday. But what surprised him was her boldness. She was a fighter. She didn't try to sweet talk him into healing her, nor she begged for the cure - that only nade him like her even more. She was like nobody he had ever met. Klaus even gave her a gift. A diamond braclet. He knew she wasn't used to such things, but she deserved it.

Next he saw her when he invited her to the ball his mother organised to kill him. At first Klaus thought she wan't going to show up so he talked to some girl, he didn't even know her name. But then she walked in, wearing the dress he gave her, and god she looked like a queen. She was truly magnificent. And when he thought she couldn't surprise him more she did. She was honest with him - like no one eve had. And she wasn't scared a bit. Being who he was he could have killed her in less than a second, but he couldn't het himself to kill that light.

After that he saw her on many different places, under many different circumstances. Still as beautiful as ever. But eventually he left Mystic Falls, leaving her behind. She wasn't ready to join him yet, and Klaus understood that. So he waited, and waited for the day when Caroline Forbes would show up at his door, whe she was ready for him to show her the world. He never lost hope, he simply waited until that day came when she would show up at his door.

**A/N: So yeah... Please review, and tell me what you think.**

**-Lydia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi it****'s me again with another drabble. I am so glad you liked the previous one, and I can't believe I got 5 reviews!**

**Black and White**

Caroline always lived in a black and white world. There was no grey area. Right was right, wrong was wrong. Good was good and evil was evil. Until now. An Original Hybrid came into her live and shattered her black and white world. He was supposed to be evil, but there was good inside of him. They were good and yet everyone of them has killed someone. Klaus was always trying to show her that not everything was like it seemed. Yes, Klaus had done some evil things, but he wasn't evil. Caroline didn't know what to think anymore.

It was so easy to hate him when he was killing her friends and trying to use Elena to make hybrids, but he stopped. Why? Because she asked him to. And just like that he stopped. And that did noting to help Caroline to cling to her black and white world.

Before it was so easy to hate him - he sacraficed Elena, used her as a blood bank, killed Jenna, turned Tyler into a werewolf, but how her hate was replacing with something else. She didn't know wht it was, but it was deffinetly not hate. It was impossible to hate him when all he did was please her. Caroline still remembered a few months ago some vampire hunters kidnapped her and Elena.

Klaus came to save her. But her friends didn't even realised she was missing, they only noticed Elena was gone. Klaus was the only one who noticed.

She was hurt by her friends, but at the same time surprised because Klaus came to save _her. _

She knew he had a thing for her, but that only made it more real.

She remembered when Tyler bit her _again_, Klaus came rushing to save her, not wanting her to suffer from the effects of the werewolf bite.

Caroline was packing her bags ready to leave Mystic Falls. At first she was scared to do so, but she knew where she was headed. She left all of her friends a note explaining it all to them, and a letter for her mother. They may be mad at her, or angry at her choice, but she didn't care. After 10 long years she was finally going to see Klaus again. She was a bit nervious about his reaction (what if he doesn't want her anymore?), but the hought left as quickly as it came. Deep down Caroline knew Klaus would be more than happy to see her. And she was happy to see him too.

After a long drive she was finally here - New Orleans. But there was only one problem. She didn't know where exactly Klaus lived. Maybe she should ask somebody. As far as she knew everybody knew Klaus (he also said that when they were talking over the phone).

"Hello beautiful, haven't seen you around." A man approached her and started talking to her. "I am Marcel.'

"Caroline Forbes." She shook his hand.

"Wait you are Caroline Forbes? THE Caroline Forebes?" Marcel asked in awe.

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked confused.

"Oh sorry, but Klaus has been taling non stop about you." Marcel explained. "It'a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Can you take me to Klaus?" Caroline asked with a laugh. Yep, Klaus deffinetly did not forget about her.

"Of course."

"So what did Klaus tell you about me?"

"Oh he said you were very beutiful..." Marcel started telling her as he led her to see Klaus.

**A/N: I am sorry for the shortness, but I am writing these in like 5 min, when I take a break from writing Eternal Love. Bare with me!**

**Thanks to evreyone who reviewed: Guest, Ana, Guest, Queen-Of-Coney-Island and HogwartsForDeathEaters.**

**Review Answers:**

**Ana: Eternal Love is about Caroline and Stefan time traveling back to the past and meeting the originals when they were human. And in the future they must figure out how to bring them back, and also how to stop Silas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi. Long time no see. Well here I am with another drabble :) **

One peaceful morning, Klaus was drinking a bloodbag in a rare silence. Usually, in the morinings there was yelling by his siblings, mostly Kol and Rebekah. Why on Earth did they chose to fight in the early hours in the morning he had no idea.

He finished drinking, and was about to throw the bloodbag away when he heard a scream.

"Aaaaaaaaa!" Caroline. Of course, Klaus was a bit overprotective when it came to her, so he ran as fast as he could to the room from where the scream was coming from. She was in the bathroom, but there was no one else there.

"Love, what happened?" He asked, while checking for any injuries. "Are you okay?"

"No, I am not okay! There is a big spider on the wall! Look!" She yelled at him, and hit him on the arm, for unknown reasons.

"That's what this is about?! I thought you were hurt!" Klaus said, annoyed.

Before Caroline could say anything the spider started moving on the wall and Caroline jumped in fear and started yelling. "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" and she was hitting his arm.

Klaus vamp-speeded to the wall, but insted of killing the spider he took it in his hand. The look of relief was replaced with the look of horror on Caroline's face, as if Klaus was holding a vervained stake in his hand, not a spider.

"Come on, love, are you afraid of this _small _spider?" Klaus asked, with a smirk on his face, as he was moving closer and closer to her.

"YES!" She yelled and ran out of the room. Klaus smirked to himself and ran after her.

Klaus chased her around in the house, and Caroline stopped running when they came into the living room.

"Sweetheart, you are a vampire." Klaus told her while walking closer and closer. With every step he took forward, Caroline took one back, until she hit the wall, and there was no where to go.

"Just kill it, Nik!" Caroline said annoyed.

Klaus sighed and eventually killed the poor thing.

"Ew!" Caroline said and started to walk to the kitchen.

"Caroline." She stopped when she heard his voice and turned around.

"What?"

"Look, another spider." He grinned and went to chatch it, and Caroline started running again. He would pay for this!

**A/N: Based on a true story. xD Well most of it anyway. Last night I saw the scariest spider ever! And it was 2 freaking am so I couldn't scream for my mom! Luckly at that moment my dad woke up and he killed it. HA take that spider, LOL xD**

**Thanks SO much to everyone who reviewed: HogwartsForDeathEaters, QuikChik, carlasalvatore, and Queen-Of-Coney-Island.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
